


No Dress Code: Weeding the Garden

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [29]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Eli interferes with some garden harvesting.





	No Dress Code: Weeding the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> So, the conversation about Close’s gardening led to this. Sorry, but not.

“I heard somewhere strawberries are weeds,” Eli mentioned nonchalantly as he glanced over at Furia in her garden.

She rubbed her forearm against her brow trying to push her hair away from her face. “Well, I ascribe to the theory that if it is tasty or pretty then it’s not a weed.”

“So, by that logic,” he started, rolling onto his side and inching closer, “I should be allowed in the garden.” His fingertips tickled that knobby bit bone that protruded at her ankle.

“No, you’re far too invasive,” she teased. Furia folded and planted a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Perhaps, but that makes your theory faulty.” She dissolved into chuckles as he pulled her back into the grass, cradling her with great care. He straddled her hips and folded over her bringing his nose to brush against hers. “I’m pretty and tasty.”

Furia’s laughter brightened his grin. “Yes, but I can think of far better places for you than the garden.”

“I’m good everywhere,” Eli assured, punctuating his statement with a passionate kiss.


End file.
